Cutting It Close
by Jeva
Summary: [One Shot] Takagi always believed he had a chance to be with Satou...it's when competing with Shiratori for Satou's affections that he has trouble believing he stands a chance of winning...


**Cutting It Close**

  


"--and we really have to get things together if we're--are you listening to me?"

Detective Takagi Wataru snapped out of his thoughts and leaned back uncomfortably as his partner leveled a heavy-lidded stare in his direction. He waved his hands, managing to get out, "O-of course I am, Satou-san! I was just...thinking of ways to go about--"

"Oh, nevermind," Officer Satou Miwako said, blowing a sigh and pushing her hair out of the way. "It's not like we're still in the doghouse for that suspect getting killed."

Takagi sweatdropped at that reminder. Ever since their pay cuts that one time, Satou hadn't let up on getting cases and having them controlled properly. This dry-spell they were going through was making her more on edge than he would like. After all, he had wanted to go and have a quick lunch with her or something. But no...his chance at giving Satou the perfect gift had been ruined that one time they'd gone on a date.

For the nth time, he mourned the loss of the ring that had fallen into the water at Tropical Land.

His partner must have noticed his bout of depression because she leaned toward him, making him flush. "What's wrong, Takagi? You act like your dog just got ran over or something," she said with a little more curiosity than worry. He had a tendency to appear depressed whenever she was around for some reason.

"A-ah..." he stammered out, laughing nervously. "It's nothing really. Boredom and everything, you know?"

She leaned back and looked thoughtful. "You're right. There's just nothing to do..."

They both sat there in thought.

They both sighed despondantly.

Hearing the accompaniment, Takagi lifted his head and looked to Satou with an eye close in embarrassment. "So...since we have nothing to do...do you think--"

"Hey, Satou," a voice broke in before the question could be completed. The pair looked up to see Super-Intendent Shiratori smiling down at the seated officers. "I was just wondering if you would want to grab a quick bite to eat."

Takagi made a sound of dismay while Satou blinked in surprise.

"There might be a case--" she began to object.

Shiratori shrugged. "I'm sure Takagi-kun wouldn't mind staying behind. Would you, Takagi?"

The younger man avoided the others' eyes, feeling ashamed at his inability to object to his superior officer. "O-of course," he said brokenly. "I don't mind. Not at all..."

He could feel Satou's eyes watching him but continued to stare at the desk in front of him. He then heard Shiratori shift--_thop_--and say, "There, you see? How does Italian sound?"

"Actually," the female officer responded, standing, "let's just get some burgers or something--something quick like you said."

"Anything you say," the Super-Intendent said with an amused tone. "Later, Takagi."

"Y-yeah," the younger man responded quietly. He listened to them leaving and then dropped his head to the desk. The truth of the matter was dancing before his eyes, as bare and naked as it could get.

Takagi Wataru, detective and officer in the police force, failed at life.

He released his third depressed sigh that day and listened to the gossip around him start to fly.

"That Takagi has no chance against Shiratori. He gives up too easily."

"That guy could never get a firecracker like Satou-san."

"Just look at him sulk over there!"

"Shiratori-san has him under his thumb. One wrong move--_squash!_"

What Takagi hated most about the other officers was the fact that they were all right. They were all telling the truth. He could never really stand up to Shiratori because it could mean his job. If they were just regular men, he might have been able to stand a chance. As it was, all he could do was follow what the other man said and stay behind, sulking.

But still--still, he believed he stood a chance with Satou. Why else had she chosen him to save her from an engagement with Shiratori? Why else had she accepted to go out with him that day to Tropical Land? It had to mean _something_, right?"

"Takagi-san!"

The detective turned his head to see five childish faces looking up at him curiously. He nearly fell over in surprise. "You guys again!" he exclaimed.

Edogawa Conan was the first to answer, "Well, this time Mitsuhiko witnessed a woman that matches the description of the recent jewel thief."

Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko nodded. "She was acting very suspicious. I saw her looking at a jewel story _very_ intently from across the street."

"Are you sure?" Takagi asked tiredly, more out of habit than actual disbelief. He knew very well that there was no mistake in their claims, especially when Conan eyed him that way.

"You might want to get Satou-san before we start," the bespectacled boy suggested carefully in a way that suggested something different entirely.

"Huh?" Takagi asked dimly before he remembered something. When Shiratori had shifted before leaving with Satou...something had fallen to the ground. That _thop_ sound!

Realization dawning on him, he looked around to see what it had been.

"Are you looking for this?" Haibara Ai offered, holding up a velvet box.

The young detective could have sworn his heart had just stopped. Then he bolted, calling back, "JustasecondwhileIgetSatou-san,kids!" Soon he was out the door and racing to the nearest restaraunt that offered burgers as part of the meal.

There they were in the window seat of a nearby McDonald's.

There _it_ was. Held under the table in _Shiratori's_ large hand. A _ring_. _The_ ring. _His_ ring. _The ring he had wanted to give to Satou!_

Many unpleasant ways to go about killing the Super-Intendeent raced through the detective's mind as he raced to the window. He managed to get there before the ring was revealed.

_Taptap._

Satou looked up and appeared puzzled. "What are you going here?" her lips said sliently.

Takagi sweated a little before pointing toward the headquarters and saying while encircling his eyes like a pair of glasses with his index fingers and thumbs, "Conan and the kids brought in a new case."

The woman seemed to gain a more serious air as she nodded, apologized to Shiratori, and abandonned her lunch. She exited the restaraunt and wordlessly went on her way to the office.

Takagi leaned against the window, sighing in relief.

"You're lucky," Shiratori's voice said from the young man's left. He looked up to see the older man holding ring out between them as if in a challenge.

Takagi pushed away from the glass and attempted to brace himself. "Super-Intendent, if you don't mind, I would like to have that ring back. It took me a long time to come up with enough yen to buy it--"

"Enough to pay off her pay cut from that time, right?"

Takagi felt his face heat up and screwed his eyes shut in order to push away his insecurity. "Please," he requested again in a shaky voice.

There was a pause.

_Slap._

The detective worked to keep the ring from falling to the ground after Shiratori released it from his grasp against the younger man's chest. Takagi sighed in relief when he managed to gain a firm hold on the jewelry.

"Next time." Takagi looked to the other man, who had a cool smile on his face. "Next time, I won't hesitate. So be quicker if you want to stand a chance, got it?"

The younger man nodded, dumbfounded.

"Good." A more pleasant smile came on Shiratori's face. "Now let's see what those kids wanted."

-fin-

Omake:

"...Takagi?"  
"Um...ma'am?"  
"Where are the kids?"  
"Ah...they--they were just here!"  
"...Takagi...?"  
"S-Satou-san?"  
"YOU MADE ME LEAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD LUNCH FOR A PRANK!"  
"B-b-but I didn't--!"  
"You're making it up for me. Chinese. _Now._"  
"M-m-ma'am!"

  


* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Sorry for not updating my other things. Ah well...I'll get around to the eventually. You guys know you love me. :D The idea from this fic stems from a challenge at the LJ community manycases1truth involving rivals. I picked Shiratori and Takagi because I love Takagi struggling to make himself more confident. GO, TAKAGI! WIN:D 


End file.
